


Merry Christmas, I think

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for carlanesses</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, I think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for carlanesses

 

 

rating: Uh, would you believe that it's somewhere in the nebulous gray area between PG-13 and NC-17? No? Then it's NC-17, since there's not enough violence to make it an R. fandom: Gundam Wing; post EW.  
genre: sub-humor, kink, lime, fluff, and lots of incredibly OOC moments. Hey, domesticity does that to people.   
summary: Duo and Trowa celebrate their first Christmas Eve with a unique new tradition and the author will never look at gelatin in the same way again. 

a/n: I've tried my best to not make this suck horribly (no pun intended), so please enjoy! Happy Holidays and if you don't mind, I need to go find my brain. I seem to have lost it while writing. 

"....You can't be serious." Trowa's voice was flat, almost monotone. 

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never thought of using it like this before?" 

"No." He was adamant against any mayhem today; it _was_ Christmas Eve morning after all. Even if he never believed in God, Trowa Barton still wanted a vacation from his college studies to simply relax. 

"Really?" 

"..." He didn't bother to reply because he was too busy thinking of what he had done recently to deserve such torture. 

"Haven't you ever wondered _why_ they say 'There's always room for Jell-O'?" 

"Duo..." More than a slight edge of desperation could be heard. 

"Please? All in the holiday spirit?" 

" _You_ are _sick_. That's all there is to it." 

"I _know_ that. Isn't it why you love me so much? Huh?" 

Trowa sighed and turned his back on Duo, intent on pouring another cup of coffee from the coffee maker. Never mind that it was his sixth of an eight cup pot, because he needed all the help he could get in dealing with such an-idiotic, was the word that came to mind-eclectic idea. He nervously darted a searching glance behind him, the coffee untouched as the small but comfortable kitchen went silent. 

Duo stared back woefully from his seat at the kitchen table, his own mug resting near his right arm, next to the morning paper. He and Trowa had been together a year since Mariemeia's little coup had failed and both young men chose a calm, domestic life outside of the Preventers, unlike Wufei and Heero, who couldn't manage to stop fighting even now. Quatre had gone to become the CEO of his late father's company, the last they had heard. 

When his puppy dog eyes didn't work, Duo opted for another tactic. He wouldn't pout or whine, that was sissy and stupid for a guy his age to do anyway. Instead, he'd do what he always did when Trowa wouldn't cooperate; shut his mouth, sit there, and keep staring at the taller man until he cracked. 

If there was one thing Trowa couldn't stand, it was being stared at without hearing a word. He could do it to other people and see it as observation, but if someone did it to him, the green-eyed man would flinch in silent protest. Even Heero, who did it habitually every once or twice, bothered him. 

Duo had picked up that little fact back during the war; noticing idiosyncrasies wasn't a habit of his, but Trowa's had been more obvious than say, Heero's ability to smile once in awhile or Wufei's nit-picking need for organization. Of course, he'd also been quick to turn his knowledge into an advantage. Like now. 

'Here it comes.' Duo couldn't help but grin in triumph as he saw Trowa visibly flinch away after a few seconds of intense scrutiny. 

"Fine, but you owe me. And stop doing that, damn it." Trowa growled, turning back to prepare his coffee. 

"Wha~at? I didn't do anything wrong." Duo's grin turned sheepish; after all, he knew he wasn't technically lying, because he might've run, and hid, but he didn't lie. Ever. 

"Right," Trowa sneered, disbelieving as he walked over to sit at the battered wooden table across from Duo. 

Once settled, he took a deep sip from his cup, closing his eyes against the steam rising up. When he looked over, Duo had an elbow perched against the table, chin cupped in one hand. Those dark blue-almost violet in the right light eyes were staring again as the braided man-who still kept his hair braided even at twenty-two-gave Trowa a genuine heartfelt smile that made his stomach flutter instead of his body flinch away. 

That, more than anything else, changed Trowa's mind. After all, he was a sucker for making Duo truly happy.   
 

* * *

  


Eight hours later, Trowa Barton was seriously debating what was worse; shopping with Duo on Christmas Eve on L3 or being surrounded by half a squadron of Taurus mobile suits. Shopping was winning out. In the time he'd spent inside the stores, there had been too much insanity to deal with. 

First, Duo and a senior citizen had gotten in a fist-fight over the last can of whipped cream on the shelves. After getting his ass thoroughly kicked, Duo kept hitting him from behind with their shopping cart until he snatched it away. Then he heard the same damn Christmas song five times in a row while waiting in the checkout lane. By the time they were loading groceries in the car, Trowa was ready to kill and had a splitting headache. 

Unfortunately, Duo chose that exact time to crank up their ancient car's static-filled radio and sing along to it as loudly as he could. What was worse was that Duo couldn't sing worth a damn; the raspy tenor voice was constantly off-key. All Trowa managed to do was cover his ears and groan in pain. 

'Whoever's up there, please make him stop. Please, please, please make him stop. I swear, by all that's holy, if you make him stop, I'll be good. I'll even try to go to church for once...' 

As if by a miracle, the radio sputtered and gave a shrill death-wail before dying completely. Duo growled angrily and gave the tuning knob a vicious jerk that broke it off into his hand. 

"Piece of shit! Can you believe this, Trowa? I was in the middle of my favorite song, too!" 

'THANK you! Oh _thank_ you!' Trowa was mentally jumping for joy. He made a quick note to himself to start going to church as soon as possible if it gave him results like that.   
 

* * *

  


'Maybe I spoke too soon...' Trowa mused, surveying what was left of their bathroom just three hours later. The Jell-O hadn't even set and there was already a mess all over. Bathroom tiles that used to be white were now an ominous shade of light pink, the front of the tub was all sticky, and the thick mats under his feet were sopping wet all due to an overflow. An overflow which was entirely his boyfriend's fault. 

Duo hadn't paid attention as the tub filled and by the time he'd noticed, it was too late to avoid the artificially cherry colored tsunami that had resulted. He left soon afterwards, mumbling that he'd be back with a mop and bucket to clean up the mess. Trowa wisely chose to stay with the gelatin; at least it was safer to dry off some of the side of the tub, sit down, and wait for it to set then go with such a walking, albeit loveable, disaster. 

After twenty minutes of muted banging and louder cursing, Duo returned. The red shirt he'd put on that morning as well as the thighs of his black jeans had been soaked through. He scowled blackly, stomping barefoot into the bathroom, with his mop and bucket in tow. 

Trowa gazed impassively, hiding a snicker as Duo snatched the mats from underneath his own bare feet and threw them out the bathroom door. Then, he edged around the furiously mopping man, only to have Duo stop him with a light touch on the shoulder. 

"You don't wanna go in the kitchen. Trust me." 

Trowa sighed as he staggered from the bathroom, into the hall. 'Surely it's not as bad as the bathroom...no. It's probably _worse_. I'm not even going to bother trying to figure out why this is happening today, of all days.' 

He ran a hand through his still long-banged hair miserably and headed into the living room for a nap instead. At least he, unlike Duo, had survived the day so far without messing the clothes he wore. No, Trowa couldn't imagine having to change out of his favorite navy long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants at that point. Especially since they were so comfortable and he was ready to doze off on the couch...   
 

* * *

  


There was something moving across Trowa's neck. Something warm...and wet? 

'Wha-?' was his first coherent, sleep clogged thought. Then he decided that maybe the wetness wasn't too bad. In fact, it felt... _nice_. 

"Mmmm..." 

He cracked open an eyelid in curiosity, only to find Duo straddling his chest, effectively pinning him down. Those wide blue-violet eyes peered down at his face from underneath thick brown bangs. One of Trowa's eyebrows arched up in slight disbelief at the braided man's sheer audacity. 

'I can't believe he woke me up from a sound sleep for no apparent reason.' Trowa gave an outraged rumble before deciding that turnabout _was_ fair play. 

"What?" Duo frowned, leaning forward to brush soft lips against Trowa's cheek in a loving peck. 

Trowa's only answer was a lopsided half-smirk; his hands were too busy running down Duo's now bare back. The dripping wet red tee-shirt and black pants had been discarded earlier to leave him in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Callused fingers now explored the usual and familiar map of old scars across it that contrasted with the rest of his smooth skin. 

Duo's frown deepened into a scowl and he jerked away from the roaming hands. He should have been in charge, not the other way around! "Quit it. I'm trying to seduce you, not let you seduce me." 

Seemingly contrite, Trowa removed his hands, folded his arms behind his head to prop it up from the couch, and gave his boyfriend a lazy, nonchalant glance. "Sorry. Please, by all means..." 

The shorter man sighed and rolled his eyes before jabbing a finger at the tip of Trowa's nose, making him go slightly crossed as he looked down at it in surprise. 

" _You_ ," Duo pronounced emphatically, still pointing, "are a pain in the ass." 

The only response he got was a loud, over-exaggerated yawn and a grumpy response following it. " _You_ woke me up." 

"So?" 

"I was _sleeping_." 

"I thought you were going to try out the Jell-O with me", Duo whined sadly. He'd already forgotten how silly it was for a man his age to do. 

Trowa was startled; he hadn't thought he'd slept long enough for the gelatin to actually _set_. "Hmm?" 

"It's done...I thought we were going to try it out...you said we would..." 

The green-eyed man's face softened against such insistent beguiling. He sighed and reached over to brush a thumb against the side of Duo's mouth, leading him down for a kiss. 

This time, there was no hesitation or delay as two eager mouths meshed together, tongues twining, swirling, and tasting each other. Duo took the initiative, maneuvering himself so they were pressed chest to chest, all without breaking the kiss. He moaned low in his throat and clutched handfuls of navy sweater as large, nimble-fingered hands ran smoothly over his back and shoulders. 

When Trowa's fingers dipped lower however, he pushed them away. A growl warded off Trowa's second attempt, but by the third try, Duo was fed up. He broke the kiss, sat up, and glared at the taller man with as much annoyance as he could manage. 

"What?" 

"Damnit, either behave or I'll tie your hands together! I'm in charge today whether you like it or not!" 

A bit of the braided man's old stubbornness flared up at that point; it could be seen in those large, soulful eyes that betrayed all of Duo's feelings. 

"Tell me what to do, then. You say you're going to be in charge," Trowa snorted softly, amused by the sudden change. 

"Fine! First of all," and Duo grabbed a handful of navy shirt to emphasize his point, "this goes off. Now." 

"Get off me and I will." 

Duo scrambled off Trowa's lap and stood in front of the couch, watching as Trowa sat up, methodically slipped out of his shirt, folded it up and placed the pile on the arm of the couch. He gestured with his hands for Trowa to stand up, which he did, towering almost a full six inches above. 

"Now the pants, _sweetie_." 

Trowa shot him a dirty look in response to the taunt, but reached down to unfasten the button and zipper of his khakis anyway. He wasn't really annoyed at Duo's take charge attitude, even if he had all the finesse of a bull in a china shop. After all, seeing such a different side to the usually-not quite, but sort of-passive man was certainly _interesting_. 

Once his pants were pooled down around his ankles, Trowa stood there, pale and shivering with his arms folded defiantly across his chest as he waited for Duo's next order. Meanwhile, Duo stood there in front of him, silently ogling at his body while visualizing what he could possibly do to him with the Jell-O. 

"Duo..." 

'...and then I'll use the whip cream on his-' 

"Duo!" 

'After that, I'll do that thing with my tongue-' 

**"DUO!"**

**"WHAT?!"**

"I'm freezing here! Are you waiting for Christmas to actually come?" 

"Sorry. Let's go try out the Jell-O!" With that, he tugged on Trowa's wrist impatiently, ignoring said boyfriend's surprised yelp at being dragged along.   
 

* * *

  


The Jell-O however, hadn't been able to wait. In the time Duo and Trowa had spent in foreplay, it had melted under room temperature. Instead of wriggly, jiggly, and perfectly semi-solid red gelatin in the shape of a bathtub, it was now a half-coagulated mess. 

Trowa groaned halfheartedly when he saw it and gave a wild guess as to what went wrong. "You bought the refrigerated kind, didn't you?" 

"Huh?" Duo looked at him, puzzled. He'd just bought whatever was left on the shelf; there was no way of telling what was what! 

"If you don't keep the refrigerated kind cool, it melts." Trowa explained with a sigh. He'd gone through all sorts of grief today for nothing... 

"Ah well..." Duo peeled off his jeans and boxers, wading into the cherry liquid. He gingerly sat down, looking around his new surroundings quizzically for a moment. Then he smiled to himself, satisfied, and turned towards Trowa. 

"Aren't you coming in? It's not too bad." 

Trowa stood there impassively, an expression of uncertainty on his face. "I don't think so." 

"Why not? Ew!" he yelped, whipping his head around. "My braid's all wet now!" 

Trowa sighed and watched Duo wring out his precious braid before stepping into the tub as well. Duo moved aside to give him room to sit, then splashed him playfully. He blinked, then shielded himself with one arm as he was splashed again. 

"What are you doing? C'mon, splash me! I dare you!" Duo demanded, grinning impishly. 

Green eyes narrowed dangerously in response. 'This means war.' 

After a great, long splashing war, Trowa drained the tub and insisted that they take a shower together to clean off. Duo readily agreed as he pulled the hair tie off from the end of his braid; he was sticky all over and hated the feeling. 

As he helped Duo wash his long, heavy mass of brown hair, Trowa smiled. He felt happy, content even, just by being with Duo. Wild, impetuous, sometimes annoying, but always cheerful, adventurous and loving; that was Duo. The man he loved and hoped would stay with him as long as possible. 

"Merry Christmas, Duo. Thank you." 

Duo, his head still covered in shampoo suds, turned around to face him. He cocked an eyebrow in incredulity. "It's not over yet." 

"Huh?" 

"I said," and Duo's voice became husky; his body swayed sensually as he pushed Trowa against the shower wall. "We. Are. Not. Done. Yet." 

One hand dipped between Trowa's legs, petting and stroking the soft skin of his thighs, then moving upwards. Duo's fingers tugged playfully at coarse brown curls as his other hand gripped the side of the tub. He flashed a suddenly predatory grin before sinking down to his knees, letting his warm breath blow across Trowa's awakening erection. 

Trowa blushed, his normally pale cheeks flaming bright pink as he felt Duo's hand fisting his penis in a snug grip. The hand moved down for two quick tugs before sliding up once and repeating the motion. 

"Ahhh...Duo..." 

"What?" Duo looked up, his hand never stilling. The other hand was now wrapped around his own hard sex, pumping in an identical pattern. 

"Please..." Trowa begged, spreading his legs further apart and thrusting his hips towards Duo. 

The smaller man just smirked at his discomfort and continued with what he was doing. "Please what?" he asked, innocently. 

Trowa bit his lip to stifle a moan, then shook his head wildly. His face seemed to blush even brighter, if such a thing were possible. 

"I can't do anything if you don't tell me..." 

"Quit teasing. Just suck me, will you?" Trowa snapped, turning his head towards the side in shame. 

Duo flashed a triumphant grin before enveloping the head of Trowa's sex in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around before dipping it in the tiny slit at the very tip. He smirked inwardly as he noticed Trowa's knees starting to shake. 

Meanwhile, Trowa's mind was in chaos. His body felt like it was caught between heaven and hell; he kept dying and living and dying again. Sure, Duo had given him skilled blowjobs like this before, but each time still felt like a brand new experience. He knew he was on the edge and felt his body start to tighten up the closer he got. 

"Aaaa..." 

Duo was pretty close to completion as well; he could feel his erection twitch eagerly, balls tightening hard, as he pumped faster and faster. 'Almost...aaallllmooo-oh!' 

He came with a strangled scream, muffled against Trowa's arousal. As the world around him dimmed at the edges, turning off-white, Duo hazily perceived Trowa's own cry of fulfillment before his mouth filled with a rush of warm, almost bitter, salty fluid. Swallowing as much of it as he could, he spit out the rest and made a face. 

Trowa laughed and slid down the water slick wall of the shower, exhausted. Sitting on the lip of the tub, he grinned down at Duo lazily. "You're all sticky." 

"Thank god we're in the shower. I would have made you sleep in the wet spot if we weren`t." 

"Bastard." 

Duo smirked and stuck out his tongue. "Merry Christmas..." 

**\--------OMAKE------------**

Author: And I slid in under the wire, with a hour until midnight! 

Duo: What a lazy-ass. You call this a story? 

Author: Hey, I tried. Damn deadlines stink. 

Trowa: Sure. 

Duo: Hah! Even Trowa agrees.   
Author: You guys really hate me, don't you? 

Duo: Ehh... 

Trowa: No. 

Author: Gee, thanks for your undying loyalty. [sarcastic] 

Both: You're welcome. 

**\----------------------------------OMAKE END-----------------------**

 


End file.
